


Our Version of Love (Isn't Too Sweet)

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Series: Monsters and Madmen [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dark, Evil, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gang!AU, Insanity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, delirious and his knives, not quite smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: They’d set the house on fire before they left, and Cartoonz had let Delirious light the fuel like he always did, just to see that twisted smile flash on his face as the fuel caught and the flames sprung into life, demanding all the oxygen it could get.(Delirious shows him his thanks for it later, in the best of ways. Cartoonz really needs to marry that man.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boy oh boy. This is gonna be a long, wild ride y'all. Nothing in the summary makes sense...for a reason. this is gonna be a plot-twisty fic, so if you don't like that sort of thing...bye. the back button is somewhere. find it and use it plz and thank you. if you like that sort of thing..hello. this is for you. tell me what you think (:

Cartoonz was crouched down in between two half-dead scrub bushes, balanced nearly 10 feet off the ground, looking into his binoculars for his partner in crime. He was half-expecting to hear the sirens wailing through the air, but the meth farm was silent, save for the strains of country music floating out over the farm yard. He tensed up as he saw movement over by the porch, not three feet from where a redneck was sitting. The figure turned and Cartoonz was biting back a nasty grin in the next second as he caught a glimpse of white and red and blue.

That would be Delirious, he mused as the tall man snuck up behind the redneck, his blue-colored knife flashing in the dim light coming from the light-post in front of the house not 4 yards away from the porch. Cartoonz watched, his breath caught in his throat, as Delirious came to a stop behind the man and smiled darkly before he was covering the sitting man’s mouth with one hand and sliding that knife through skin and muscles and the man was gone in under a minute. Delirious let go of the corpse and turned to face the front door.

Damn if his boy wasn’t fuckin’ silent and deadly and _bad_ , and he grinned underneath his mask. They were gonna fuck shit up tonight, and an excited tremor worked itself up his spine.

“Cartoonz,” He murmured, and even if he’d heard his name fall from those lips a thousand times it never failed to completely make him want to hear it fall a thousand more times. The older man was nearly shivering at the unconcealed delight in the younger’s voice, and knew that Delirious had to be as affected as him.

“Yea?” He answered softly, sliding down from his hiding place and moving towards the porch. He knew what Delirious wanted to do, and damn if he wasn’t going to let the masked man do what he want. He was crossing the yard in twelve long strides and prowling up the stairs before Delirious could even answer.

“We goin’ in?” Delirious sounded like he’d been gargling gravel, and Cartoonz had to push down his growing thirst for the other man before he was nodding, and Delirious was smiling, and as Delirious stepped back he was stepping up, slinging his shotgun over his shoulder and he paused to grin hungrily at the other man before he was flipping the gun around and slamming the stock against the lock. It gave way, and Delirious was sliding around him and Cartoonz was sliding him his shotgun even as he was drawing his .45 out of the holster in the small of his back.

The first of the dumbass O'Neills was moving forward, and as Delirious jammed the barrel of the shotgun into his stomach and pulled the trigger, sending the contents of his stomach cavity out through his back, the body landing face down among the gore as Delirious laughed.

“C’MON, YOU BITCHES. WE AIN’T GOT ALL NIGHT,” He yelled, and Cartoonz shot him a dark grin before he was closing rank on the other man’s back, and they didn’t have too long to wait before there was the sound of footsteps in the hallway. Cartoonz crept up to stand beside the doorway, and as another strung-out redneck was appearing in the doorway, his gun hand unsteadily pointing the weapon at Delirious, Cartoonz was unsheathing his tomahawk and cleaving through the man’s neck, and as the dark scarlet arterial blood hit his face and his clothes he heard the shotgun go off again and whipped around. Delirious had ambushed another brother coming in through the front door, and as that body hit the floor Cartoonz realized it was missing it’s face.

“Really?” He snapped at Delirious, and the other man giggled beneath his hockey mask, giving the shotgun a pump before he was crossing the room and pushing past the taller man.

“You know I like makin’ a mess bitch,” He snickered, and then he was disappearing down the hallway, all blue and red and angles, humming drifting down the hall shortly after, and Cartoonz sighed and followed him, his tactical boots splashing through the lake of blood on the hardwood floor. The hallway was dark, and the house was nearly silent. Then they came across the steps to the basement, and Delirious didn’t even slow down, yanking open the door and disappearing down the steep basement steps, trusting Cartoonz to follow him. Cartoonz followed him down the steps, and when they hit the landing the room erupted and Cartoonz was raising his .45 and dispatching three bullets into the foreheads of three brothers without blinking. He had expected an ambush, and apparently so had Delirious, because the man was abandoning the shotgun and flicking open that knife before he was leaping onto the closest person to him. He stabbed it into the man’s eye socket, and the man was screaming and he was finishing him off with a slice to his throat before he was whirling around the meth lab, dispatching unlucky rednecks quite euphorically. Cartoonz shot two more unlucky men coming down the stairs and started to count the dead bodies. He frowned when he counted 9, and as he looked to Delirious the other man was shrugging and he was sighing, wiping his tomahawk off on the one patch of unbloody shirt he found. 

“Lets-” He was starting to say and then Delirious was wrapping himself around Cartoonz, pushing up his hockey mask and greedily capturing Cartoonz’s lips with his own. Cartoonz tasted that familiar iron taste and groaned into Delirious’s mouth, capturing the other man’s tongue with his teeth and biting down, yanking him closer. 

“You did so good, baby, fuck, you look so goddamn hot covered in blood, ” He was growling, and Delirious was grinning up at him, blood running down his chin in rivulets as he pulled Cartoonz back in for another, hot, wet kiss. Cartoonz dropped his tomahawk and pushed Delirious up against the wall, biting down on Delirious’s throat until the other man whined sharply. When he pulled away, a perfect dark purple imprint of his teeth was left behind on the pale skin, and Cartoonz felt a thrill deep down inside of him at the sight. _His._

“Fuck,” Delirious swore, breathless and needy, and then Cartoonz was laughing as he let go of the younger man. 

“We’ll have to finish this later baby, we gotta get outta here,” He ordered, and Delirious gathered up all of his weapons and nodded, following Cartoonz up the stairs. 

They’d set the house on fire before they left, and Cartoonz had let Delirious light the fuel like he always did, just to see that twisted smile flash on his face as the fuel caught and the flames sprung into life, demanding all the oxygen it could get. 

They’d made it home easy enough, and Vanoss had smiled darkly at the blood drying on their clothes and skin when he’d opened the door shirtless and in his boxers. He’d drawn Delirious close to him and licked up a dried smear of blood, and Delirious had let out the most appetizing little moan either of them had ever heard, and it had been over, for all of them.

Delirious had cut away Cartoonz’s shirt and ripped the scraps away before Vanoss was turning his dark gaze onto him and Cartoonz met him in the middle, lips crashing together and this time he’d refused to submit, and Delirious had been nearly manic as they’d turned on him, pinning him down and teasing him until he was nearly feral. Vanoss had smirked over the hard lines of the madman’s body, and Cartoonz’s answering smile had Delirious shivering.

They took turns fucking Delirious, and Vanoss wasn’t using his normal hard, fast pace, Cartoonz noticed. He was going slow, and deep, and it was driving Delirious insane, the trim man growling with every slow, deep drive into his body. Vanoss had just smirked and let Cartoonz have a turn, and Cartoonz really knew where to go to drive Delirious to pieces, how to make him plead. He’d been thrusting into Delirious with brutal snaps of his hips, and the way Delirious’s voice shifted up instead of down as he had made those little breathy moaning noises had only made him want to fuck the other man harder, and he had been sure that Delirious would have handprints on the sharp angles of his hipbones the next day.  
Delirious had chanted his name like a mantra, his voice still high and breathy and that was it for Cartoonz. He’d made a half-choking sound in his throat before he was spilling out into that tight, hot body that was fluttering around him.

Vanoss had really fucked Delirious then, and his normal animalistic style had flourished into existence again as he drove the other man to the edge, holding him there for a minute, and then threw him off of it, and the taller man that he’d been buried in had ripped deep scratches down over his shoulder blades and into the curve of his back and he’d cum wordlessly before he dropped down onto the bed and nuzzled his head into Delirious’s shoulder.

They’d passed out after that, and when Cartoonz had heard movement at nearly two-thirty in the morning he’d snapped awake and seen Vanoss hurriedly dressing.   
Cartoonz had kept silent and watched as the sturdily built man slid his jacket on over his shoulder holster and stalked out of the bedroom, and Cartoonz turned to see Delirious staring at him, a questioning look on his face. Cartoonz tilted his head at the door and Delirious grinned darkly and sat up.

Time to see why Vanoss was sneaking out at 2 in the morning.

So Vanoss had thought that he was gonna slip out unnoticed. Not a damn chance. They might have been dating for 3 years but damn if Cartoonz didn’t trust him, and as far as he was concerned, that motherfucker could stay at arm’s length. He knew about people like Vanoss. They’d been a constant in his life, silent and cold and hard…unforgiving. brutal. Relentless. And that’s how Vanoss was.

But so was Cartoonz, when it came down to it. He hadn’t survived living off the streets of Los Santos nearly all of his adult life by being a dumb ass, a pushover, or a weakling. He’d practically raised Delirious, and even when he had been showing Delirious how to be a good soldier he’d realized that Delirious was fundamentally twisted and strange. Delirious had never liked guns but put a knife in his hand and he was beautiful, he was dangerous, and when Cartoonz had watched that agile body twist and stretch and seen the smile that had nearly split Delirious’s face at the scarlet that bathed the floor and his clothes and smeared and splattered over pale skin he knew that he was fucked.

Because when Delirious was covered in that scarlet his eyes lit up with that depraved glee and his laugh…Cartoonz had heard that laugh nearly all his life and it never failed to send shivers down his spine. 

They had become more than a team, more than anything words could even express, and as he had spiraled downward from the force of their shared madness, they’d became nearly one being. They knew what each other was doing at all times, and they fed off of each other’s insanity. And they would never leave one another. The last person that had even talked about it had ended up with a bullet in his brain and Cartoonz had destroyed yet another gang but he didn’t care. You didn’t talk about Delirious leaving him without him getting angry, and everyone in his new gang knew that. You didn’t even joke about it, not unless you wanted either Delirious in your lap with that knife against your throat or Cartoonz breathing down your neck with cold steel pressed against where he knew spinal cord met brainstem.

And then they’d met Vanoss, and something had just…clicked. Their monsters recognized each other and had circled around each other before deciding that it was right, that it was natural.

Vanoss was armed to the fuckin’ teeth as usual, even if the only outward appearance of a gun was from his thigh holster. But it was late at night, and the most important thing was that it was dark. But none of that mattered, since Cartoonz had long ago learned that Vanoss carried no less that three guns on him at all times, and was a damn good shot, too. Cartoonz turned and looked at Delirious. He was leaning up against the wall, all intense energy and interest and as Cartoonz looked at him he knew the other man was calculating the odds.

He cocked an eyebrow and he could sense Delirious’s grin as he was nodding his head and slipping his hand into his hoodie pocket. He grinned back, just as bloodthirsty, and then they were off, stalking after the shorter built gang leader, who was striding down the sidewalk, all nonchalant at damn near three in the morning.

They’d been on Vanoss’s tail when he’d stopped at a convenience store, and as he’d disappeared inside Delirious had nodded towards the alleyway, and had been standing beside him, his shoulders slightly hunched down and his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets and Cartoonz had been lounging against the wall, one foot kicked up and his thumbs hooked into his pockets, and he’d just been about to ask Delirious why the fuck they were standing by a fuckin’ alleyway like a bunch a hos when he heard the metallic clap-clap of a suppressor and he didn’t even think about it. He pushed Delirious into the dark alleyway and had his gun out before he’d even turned around. Vanoss was about to slam him against the wall, and he knew it even before the man’s arm came out to grab at his throat. He grinned, and pressed the barrel against the shorter man’s hip even as the hand clamped down on his throat. 

He couldn’t breathe, but it was okay. Delirious snarled and Cartoonz was fading away, black spots dotting his vision before there was a feral sounding yell and a bang and the hand was dropping away from his throat and he could breathe.

Vanoss was standing there, hand clamped to his hip, dark betrayal sinking into his eyes as hot blood began to trickle out between tan fingers. He was pissed but he was also cornered, and he knew it. Cartoonz managed to catch his breath, and as blue flashed out of the corner of his eye he froze.

Delirious was not going to take this lightly. At all. Fuck.

“Delirious….” Cartoonz breathed, his eyes glued to the other man’s face. The tall man was staring at Vanoss, panting hard and his eyes held thinly veiled resentment and the beginnings of one of his infamous sessions. 

“So. You thought you’d _fuck_ with us, huh, Vanoss? Play with our trust? Thought you’d sneak away and fuck whatever you wanted? Oh, Cartoonz... Guess what? Our little _whore_ here has been fuckin’ Lui on the side,” he spat, raising a hand and pushing up his hockey mask, and Vanoss flinched as that clown paint came into view, the second mask smeared around the edges from sweat, a streak of dried blood swiped down the middle of that perfect nose.

“How do you know about this, Delirious?” Cartoonz hissed, focusing in on Delirious’s dark cobalt eyes. The other man wouldn’t lie to him, but he didn’t appreciate the fact that Delirious had known and hadn’t told him.

“Caught ‘em fuckin’ one day. He had Calibre bent over the kitchen table, and lemme tell ya, that little bastard is NOT quiet,” Delirious explained, and Cartoonz was alternating between looking at him and staring at Vanoss.

“….I can explain,” He was stammering, and blistering rage was gathering in Cartoonz chest, and he wanted to rip into Vanoss right then and there. He’d done the one thing they’d required him not to do; betray them, betray their trust, and he thought he was going to explain. It was the final straw, and Cartoonz figured that it was time for a change, time for Vanoss to be dethroned.

“Oh, really now?” Cartoonz hissed, advancing towards the injured leader. He wrapped his hand around Vanoss’s throat and threw him down to the ground, and Delirious was straddling him in the next instant, blade drawn.

“Let us tell you why this is your last night as leader of the Gang, Vanoss,” He snickered, forcing Vanoss’s head up by jabbing him underneath the point of his chin, his dark blue eyes burning straight through Vanoss’s own alight eyes. He grinned down at the other man, slow and predatory, and Vanoss shivered lightly.

That grin was not meant to be nice, but Vanoss felt the familiar stirrings of lust building in his stomach and couldn’t help but want to play the game, to piss them off, push them to the breaking point just to see how far they would go.

“You’re not taking my Gang away from me, you crazy fucks,” Vanoss snapped, and Delirious was forcing his hand down onto the ground and then there was a sickening crunch as Cartoonz smiled down at him and stomped down on his left hand, and the pinned man was yelling wordlessly in a mixture of fury and pain and Delirious was laughing again.

“I think we are, Vanoss. I think we are. You’ve been slippin’ anyway, you barely can get us through heists anymore…you’ve probably been too busy fuckin’ with Calibre to even do your job,” Cartoonz retaliated, his voice hard and his eyes cold. “You’re goin’ to step down, Vanoss. You can stay, but you aren’t leadin’ anymore. _I am_.”

“Over my cold, dead fucking body,” Vanoss hissed, the lines of his body tight with pain and the skin around his nearly black eyes was taut with his anger and hate.

Cartoonz lowered himself down to his knees, still grinning that smug smile Vanoss hated. He put his face inches away from the Asian man’s, those dark flat cold eyes all the bulky man could see. 

“That can be arranged, big boy. Although if we killed you, I’d imagine we’d have to kill Calibre too. Which isn’t a problem, not for me. But let’s be real here, Vanoss. My offer ain’t _unreasonable._ You step down, I step up, you stay alive. Who knows…maybe I’ll still even use you….maybe I’ll get you a _cage_ , Vanoss. Lock you up like the animal ya are, take you out when I wanna _play_ with you. Although you might like it, _right_?” Cartoonz was purring into the Asian man’s ear and Delirious was grinning like the madman he was, pushing the tip of the knife up further, and as blood beaded up around the tip Vanoss was squeezing his eyes closed.

“No,” he blurted out, wetting his suddenly dry lips as a wicked grin spread across Cartoonz face, and as he saw it mirrored in Delirious’s eyes his own eyes widened. Delirious moved the knife away from his face and jammed it down into the bullet wound on his hip, and Vanoss was screaming in the next second, a black gloved hand slapping over his mouth to drown out his screams. He was trying to writhe around, get the other man off of him so he could get to his weapons, but the other man wasn’t budging and he was rewarded with the point twisting ever so slightly in the wound and he was nearly dry heaving from the pain.

“You’re gonna submit, Vanoss. I promise,” Cartoonz drawled huskily, and Vanoss could hear the smirk coating his vowed words, and that was enough to stir his anger and he was grinning back at Cartoonz before he spat on the man’s face, and Cartoonz started to laugh even as he was wiping the wetness off.

“You think that’s gonna make me angry?? A lil’ spit? Lemme tell you somethin’, Vanoss. You can try and piss me off, you can be a lil’ fuckin’ _brat_ all you wanna, but it ain’t gonna get you anywhere,” He scoffed, his words half-challenge, half-taunt, and as he nodded to Delirious he was smiling again.

“But I am goin’ to have to punish you, for bein’ a brat,” He remarked, and Vanoss was being hauled up by Delirious, the taller man’s face blissfully dark as he smiled down at the soon-to-be ex gang leader. Delirious slammed him against the wall, and Vanoss’s vision went blurry around the edges as his head bounced off of hard brick. Cartoonz stepped up, and Delirious let him go. The dazed man barely had time to react to being dropped before Cartoonz was turning him around and locking his arm around the shorter man’s throat, his lips millimeters away from his ear.

Delirious was slipping Cartoonz the knife and Cartoonz smiled before he was bending the other man over, slicing the back of his shirt away and running a hand over the skin in the curve of his back . “And I can promise you, you’re not gonna like my punishments, Vanoss,” He whispered, his lips nearly brushing against Vanoss’s ear before he was carving his name into the hard muscles covering his shoulder blade and Vanoss was screaming, really screaming and Delirious was moaning brokenly. Vanoss’s mind blanked and he crashed down to his knees, the bones screaming as they impacted, but he couldn’t feel it over the pain in his back, and he thought he might throw up- and someone pushed him down onto his stomach and he went down and rested his forehead against the cold ground, nausea coming in waves now and-

-He finished off the z in his name and handed the knife over to Delirious before rising to his feet and Delirious was dropping down to straddle Vanoss’s slippery back, and he studied Cartoonz’s work before he was starting on his own name, directly underneath Cartoonz’s angular carvings. Vanoss was teetering between pain and pleasure and the pleasure won out, and he was moaning into the hard concrete beneath him as Delirious carefully carved out his name into the tan skin and was dropping the blade to the ground beside them before he leaned over and started to clean the other man’s back off of blood with his tongue. Vanoss could feel the man hardening against him and groaned lowly.

“Now you know we ain’t got the time for that, Delirious,” Cartoonz scolded, and then the tongue was off of Vanoss’s over sensitive skin and the weight was disappearing off of his back, and someone was dragging him to his feet. He swayed unsteadily, and a arm was being wrapped around his waist and someone grabbed his broken hand and he leaned over and threw up, narrowly missing his own shoes.

“Whoops, forgot about the hand,” Delirious giggled, and Cartoonz was rolling his eyes and slipping out of the alleyway. They needed to get their pet back home and show him the new rules of the house, and as he hotwired a car Cartoonz grinned.

Things were going to be getting interesting for them, and he couldn’t wait.

But first, he needed to get Vanoss settled into his new place in the hierarchy, and that was going to be the most exciting thing of all, because he knew the man would break eventually and let Cartoonz in, and Cartoonz knew exactly where to start. He waited while Delirious shoved Vanoss into the backseat and slammed the door shut before coming around and getting in himself. Cartoonz pulled out into the street and they were on their way through the unnaturally silent streets. 

“Vanoss,” He purred, sending the other man a flirty wink through the rearview mirror and Vanoss was turning pained eyes to look at him.

“When we get back, call Calibre. I think we all need to….talk,” He grinned, and Vanoss was snarling in the next second, lunging forward and Delirious didn’t blink before he was grabbing the man’s shattered hand and squeezing. The snarl turned into a most unmanly scream, and Delirious was giving the younger man a spine-tingling grin as he waited for Cartoonz to give him the signal. Cartoonz grinned at him, and he released the shattered hand, watching as Vanoss yanked it away from him and cradled it gently in his other arm.

“F-Fine,” Vanoss panted, sinking back into the seats and closing his eyes. He was fucked, in more ways than one. He didn’t want Lui seeing him like this, with a fucked-up hand and carved names in his back. He didn’t want Lui knowing just how fucked up his relationship with these two really were, because when you took away all the masks he wore…he was no better than them. They were all just monsters and madmen, used to the struggle for survival and dominance and the broken part of him was pouring over all the facts that it saw, and it hummed, pleased.

He felt the interest flare, and sighed. He could stand down for now, being that his monster had started to consider the idea of allowing Cartoonz to take over, to dominate. The monster saw the dominance, the aggressiveness, the control, and as they pulled into the garage it paused and offered up the barest hint of wonder. Vanoss cocked an eyebrow at that, and the broken part of him considered that before it was pushing forward examples of the control it found. Cartoonz ordering Delirious to stand down, ordering him around. They had never been able to, had never been able to get the mass-murderer to submit to them on that level.

 _Worthy_ , it purred, and Vanoss hummed.

They would see about that.


End file.
